24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kiefer Sutherland
:"This has been the role of a lifetime, and I will never be able to fully express my appreciation to everyone who made it possible, but when all is said and done, it is the loyal worldwide fan base that made it possible for me to have the experience of playing the role of Jack Bauer, and for that I am eternally grateful." ::— Kiefer Sutherland on the end to 24 Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland is a Canadian actor, producer, and director, best known for his portrayal of Jack Bauer on 24 from 2001 to 2010. Additionally, Sutherland played the character in the 2008 television movie 24: Redemption, and voiced the character in 24: The Game, 24: Day Zero and 24: DVD Board Game. The only actor to appear in all 192 episodes of the series, Sutherland received critical acclaim and numerous accolades for his portrayal, including a Primetime Emmy Award (2006) and a Golden Globe Award (2001). Beginning in 2002, he assumed the role of producer on the series, rising to executive producer as of the fifth season. Early life Kiefer and his twin sister, Rachel, were born in London, England, the son of Canadian actors Donald Sutherland and Shirley Douglas, on December 21, 1966. He has Scottish ancestry from both parents and is the grandson of Canadian politician Tommy Douglas, widely credited for bringing universal health care to Canada. Sutherland is both a British citizen (by jus soli) and a Canadian citizen (by jus sanguinis). Sutherland's given name derives from "Warren Kiefer," the oft-used alias of Italian film director Lorenzo Sabatini, who gave father Donald his first film role in the 1971 Castle of the Living Dead. The family moved to Corona, California, shortly before Donald and Shirley divorced in 1972. Sutherland moved to Toronto with his mother in 1975, attending Crescent Town Elementary School, St. Clair Junior High East York, and John G. Althouse Middle School. He attended five different high schools including St. Andrew's College, Martingrove Collegiate Institute, Harbord Collegiate Institute, Silverthorn Collegiate Institute, Malvern Collegiate Institute and Annex Village Campus. Sutherland also spent a semester at Regina Mundi Catholic College in London, Ontario and attended weekend acting lessons at Sir Frederick Banting Secondary School. In 2009, Sutherland related on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he and Robert Downey, Jr. were roommates for three years when he first moved to Hollywood to pursue his career in acting. In the same interview he revealed that his favorite television show of all time is Just the Ten of Us, starring Dennis Haysbert. Career 1980s-1990s Kiefer Sutherland made his film debut alongside his father Donald in Neil Simon's Max Dugan Returns, a 1983 comedy-drama film starring Jason Robards and Matthew Broderick. His first lead role was in the 1984 The Bay Boy, a semi-autobiographical film based on director Daniel Petrie's youth in Glace Bay on Cape Breton Island during the Great Depression. The film was a critical success, earning Genie Awards for both Sutherland and Petrie, and prompting the actor to move to Hollywood to pursue an acting career. Sutherland's first role in the United States was as town bully Ace Merrill in Rob Reiner's 1986 Stand by Me, a coming-of-age film based on Stephen King's short story "The Body." Following the film's success, Sutherland worked steadily as a leading actor well until the mid-1990s, frequently collaborating with writer and director Joel Schumacher. His film roles include such films as The Lost Boys (1987), The Killing Time (1987, with Michael Madsen), Bright Lights, Big City (1987, with Nicholas Guest), Young Guns (1988, with Lou Diamond Phillips), Flatliners (1990), Flashback (1990, opposite Dennis Hopper), Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1990, with James Parks, Jurgen Prochnow, Victor Rivers, and Ray Wise), A Few Good Men (1993), with Xander Berkeley), The Three Musketeers (1993), A Time to Kill (1996, with Doug Hutchison and Kurtwood Smith), and Dark City (1998). Sutherland also made his directorial debut in 1997 with Truth or Consequences, N.M., a neo-noir film written by Brad Mirman and starring Sutherland, Vincent Gallo, and Mykelti Williamson. ''24'' ]]Since 2001, Sutherland is best recognized for his work on 24 as Jack Bauer, a part he won after consideration of several other actors, including Richard Burgi. He received numerous accolades for the role throughout the series' run, including five consecutive nominations for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series (winning one for Season 5 in 2006), five consecutive Golden Globe nominationsm (winning in 2001), and two Screen Actors Guild Awards. At one point, Sutherland became the highest-paid actor on television, with a salary of $40 million for a three-season contract. Outside the series, Sutherland also voiced Bauer in the 399th episode of The Simpsons, "24 Minutes," which itself was a stylistic parody of 24. He also appeared in a farcical series of advertisements in Japan for the popular energy supplement Calorie Mate. Most of these ads feature Sutherland as Bauer, racing to avert an imminent terrorist attack while snacking on one of Calorie Mate's products. Due to the series' often controversial subject matter, Sutherland has occasionally broken character to deliver public service announcements during the airing of certain episodes. This occurred on 25 November 2003 following the broadcast of , an episode featuring a game of Russian roulette, when Sutherland promoted an organization called Americans for Gun Safety Foundation. Two years later, Sutherland delivered a second PSA during the airing of regarding the portrayal of Arab-Americans in Season 4, in response to a potential lawsuit by the Council on American-Islamic Relations. The Dean of the United States Military Academy, Brigadier General Patrick Finnegan, visited the set of 24 in February 2007 to urge the show's makers to reduce the number of torture scenes,12 and Sutherland accepted an invitation from the U.S. military to tell West Point cadets that it is wrong to torture prisoners.13 In interviews, Sutherland repeatedly downplays the significance of 24 to world affairs, insisting that the series is merely "entertainment." 2000s-2010s Sutherland's recent film projects, concurrent with 24, include To End All Wars (2001), with Robert Carlyle and Greg Ellis), Phone Booth (2002), with Yorgo Constantine and James MacDonald), Taking Lives (2004), The Sentinel (2006), Mirrors (2008, also executive producer), and Monsters vs. Aliens (2009). In addition, Sutherland lent his voice to episodes of The Simpsons and Family Guy (2006), as well as the video game Call of Duty: World at War (2008, with Nicholas Guest). He will return to voice work in the highly anticipated Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain as "Ishmael." Since the series' end, Sutherland filmed Melancholia, a disaster drama film directed by Lars von Trier and co-starring Kirsten Dunst and Charlotte Gainsbourg. In March 2011, Sutherland made his Broadway debut in a revival of That Championship Season opposite Brian Cox, Chris Noth, and Jason Patric. Additionally, he appeared with John Hurt and Greg Ellis in an Internet series called The Confession, portraying a hitman making his final confession to a priest. The webisode series, which reunited Sutherland with writer/director Brad Mirman, premiered in March 2011. Sutherland is signed to appear as the villain in Paul W.S. Anderson's historical epic Pompeii, opposite Kit Harington, Emily Browning, and fellow 24 actor Currie Graham. Since 2012, Sutherland has starred in a new Fox television series called Touch. He plays the father of an autistic boy who communicates with him through numbers and mathematics, in an effort to help people in the world through intricately related events. The show has also featured appearances by Jude Ciccolella, Mark Ivanir, Greg Ellis and Annie Wersching as well as directorial efforts from Jon Cassar and Ian Toynton. Sutherland also serves as executive producer. Touch was canceled in May 2013, following the end of its second season. Selected filmography of 24.]] * The Reluctant Fundamentalist (2012) * Melancholia (2011) * Marmaduke (2010) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Mirrors (2008) * I Trust You to Kill Me (2006) * The Sentinel (2006) * The Wild '' (2006) * ''The River Queen (2005) * Taking Lives (2004) * Phone Booth (2003) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * Desert Saints (2002) * To End All Wars (2001) * Eye of the Killer (1999; A.K.A. After Alice) * Woman Wanted (1999) * A Soldier's Sweetheart (1998) * Dark City (1998) * Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Freeway (1996) * An Eye for an Eye (1996) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * The Vanishing (1993) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (1992) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Young Guns II (1990) * Flatliners (1990) * Renegades (1989) * Young Guns (1988) * The Lost Boys (1987) * Stand By Me (1986) * The Bay Boy (1984) * Max Dugan Returns (1983) Television appearances .]] * Touch (2012-present) * The Confession (2011) * The Simpsons (2006, 2007, 2011) (Three Times, see Jack Bauer in other media) * 24 (2001-2010) * Saturday Night Live (1991) * Amazing Stories (1984) 24-related appearances * Sutherland provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am" (with Joel Surnow) ** "Day 3: 3:00pm-4:00pm" (with Howard Gordon) ** "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Jon Cassar and Howard Gordon) ** "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" (with Howard Gordon) ** 24: Redemption (with Jon Cassar and Howard Gordon) * 24: Exposed, Season 2 DVD * 24: On the Loose, Season 3 DVD * Boys and Their Toys, Season 3 DVD * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD * ''24'' and the War on Terror: Can Truth Learn from Fiction?, 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * Narrator of Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa, 24: Redemption DVD * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers: Various episodes for Season 7 and 8 showcase Kiefer mapping out pre-conceived/storyboarded scenes and doing his own stunts in the action-heavy portions during filming. See also * 24's awards and honors External links * * * Kiefer Sutherland Fan Site * Kiefer Sutherland "24" Photo Gallery de:Kiefer Sutherland es:Kiefer Sutherland fr:Kiefer Sutherland ja:キーファー・サザーランド nl:Kiefer Sutherland Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Redemption actors Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:The Game voice actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Season 8 crew Category:Featured articles